Asphyxiation
by Vellona
Summary: To be with her was the same as suffocating; to be lonely because they could never be. To be with her a short while and then to be pulled apart by forces unknown would be the ultimate lonely death, and he would suffocate. MxD


If you are **bothered by** even the slightest hint of **INCEST **(though they're only siblings by law and not genes), then please** DON'T READ **this.** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **I don't want to read reviews about how morally/ethically wrong it is. It's a fanfic, guys. **If you're going to flame the plot and not my grammar, then please waste your time somewhere else.

* * *

**

**Asphyxiation **

_(n.__the condition of being deprived of oxygen (as by having breathing stopped); "asphyxiation is sometimes used as a form of torture")

* * *

_

The pale yellow lights from a passing car cast long shadows in the dark dorm room – his room – for just a moment.

But it was enough for Martin to see the emotions in her deep green eyes.

He couldn't understand how any of this even happened, how he found Diana below him - completely flushed against his sweat covered body, how they went from playful teasing to bedroom teasing, and how their clothes ended up strewn on the wooden floor. Barely anything registered in his mind anymore, the only exception being the way she moaned as he nipped the sensitive spot on the nape of her neck. The aroused sounds she made, though enough to make his head blank out on the sensations that rose up within him, made him accidentally bite into the temptingly soft flesh. Then she clutched tightly on his blonde hair as he kneaded one of her breasts with gentle strokes, and he couldn't hold back the heavy groan that escaped his lips which were lapping almost apologetically on the mark he made on her warm neck.

_What are we doing?_

He rained kisses on her shoulder blades and traveled up her throat, then finally resting on her swollen lips. He kissed her roughly, pressing himself as much as he could on her as Diana responded by eagerly nibbling on his lower lip. His hand travelled lightly across the plane of her stomach and he felt her body arch wholly to his ghost like touch.

Whenever he breathed, he could smell her unique scent pleasantly invading his senses, tendrils of her chocolate brown hair clinging to her face. Her hold on him was loose at the same time tight, as if she were afraid of losing him. One of Diana's hands rested on his chest and he knew she could feel how fast his heart was pounding. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way and once again he felt his lungs close up tightly as if constricting him. Like it did all the other nights.

_How long will we have to keep this up?_

Step siblings. Those were two words he loved and hated, confused and comforted him. It was the red line that brought them together at the same time separated them from each other. It was a boundary that neither should've crossed yet did anyway and loneliness paved itself within him.

_Will we always be lonely knowing that it's wrong for us to be together?_

He knew that Diana knew how lost he felt; she only needed to glance at him to see that. He once wished that they could've met each other as friends and not as siblings, he wouldn't feel as if he were choking everyday. But then, deep down, he knew he wanted that feeling: that feeling of something right over something that should have been wrong.

Martin rested his head on hers, his warm breath erratically fanning over her rosy face. Still hovering over her, he brought his large calloused hands to stroke the hair out of her eyes, leaving a searing heat of pleasure coursing through his veins. He felt weak and lightheaded, and his breath stopped as loneliness tortured him again.

He closed his eyes to hide the pain as he pulled away from her embrace.

To be with her was the same as suffocating; to be lonely because they could never be. There was that overwhelming torture of constriction: that inability to breathe. To be with her a short while and then to be pulled apart by forces unknown would be the ultimate lonely death, and he would suffocate.

He could feel her piercing gaze on him and he struggled to meet them.

_I can't breathe._

Diana sat up and laid her cool forehead on his shoulder, and he watched, over her shoulder, the creases on empty space that she occupied; feeling that maybe in the future it will never be filled with her.

He laced their fingers together with one hand and brought his other to cup her now tear stained cheek. He kissed them chastely and his lips lingered hesitantly over hers.

He was scared of the hurt from the loneliness that he knew was soon to come, but right now, as their lips connected, all he wanted was to suffocate in the asphyxiation of their haunting kiss.

_I'll hold my breath then.

* * *

_

First of all, this is my first post in probably a year, so please forgive any mistakes you see (probably in tenses and/or shifts). Second of all, I got the idea when I watched Martin Mystery just this afternoon from a random channel on TV. It brought back some memories and it gave birth to this little fic.

Was it any good as a story? Did it seem kinda OOC? Rushed? Did you guys like it? Please read and review! *hugs*


End file.
